wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XIV
Tej samej jeszcze nocy książę długo naradzał się z panem Korfem, wojewodą wendeńskim, i z posłami szwedzkimi. Rezultat ogłoszenia umowy zawiódł jego oczekiwania i odsłonił mu groźną przyszłość. Umyślnie chciał książę, by promulgacja nastąpiła w czasie uczty, gdy umysły są podniecone, ochocze i do wszelkiej zgody skłonne. Spodziewał się w każdym razie oporu, ale liczył i na stronników, tymczasem energia protestu przeszła jego oczekiwania. Prócz kilkudziesięciu szlachty kalwinów i garści oficerów obcego pochodzenia, którzy, jako cudzoziemcy, nie mogli mieć w tej sprawie głosu — wszyscy oświadczyli się przeciw układowi z Karolem Gustawem, a raczej z feldmarszałkiem jego i szwagrem, Pontusem de la Gardie, zawartemu. Książę kazał wprawdzie aresztować oporną starszyznę wojskową, ale cóż z tego? Co na to rzekną chorągwie komputowe?... Czy się o swoich pułkowników nie upomną? Czy się nie zbuntują i nie będą chciały siłą ich odbić? A w takim razie cóż zostanie dumnemu księciu prócz kilku regimentów dragońskich i cudzoziemskiej piechoty? Potem... pozostaje jeszcze cały kraj, wszystka zbrojna szlachta — i Sapieha, wojewoda witebski, groźny przeciwnik radziwiłłowskiego domu, gotów na wojnę z całym światem w imię całości Rzeczypospolitej. Owi pułkownicy, którym nie można przecie szyi poucinać, owe chorągwie polskie, pójdą do niego i Sapieha stanie na czele wszystkich sił kraju, a książę Radziwiłł ujrzy się bez wojska, bez stronników, bez znaczenia... Cóż wówczas się stanie?... Były to pytania straszne, bo i położenie było straszne. Książę rozumiał dobrze, że wówczas i umowa, nad którą w skrytości tyle pracował, siłą rzeczy straci wszelkie znaczenie, a wówczas i Szwedzi lekceważyć go będą albo nawet mścić się za doznany zawód. Wszakże oddał im swe Birże w zakład wierności, ale przez to tym więcej się osłabił. Karol Gustaw gotów był sypać obu rękoma nagrody i zaszczyty dla potężnego Radziwiłła — słabym i opuszczonym od wszystkich wzgardzi. A jeśli odmienna szczęścia kolej ześle zwycięstwo Janowi Kazimierzowi, wówczas ostatnia zguba nastanie dla tego pana, który dziś jeszcze rano nie miał równego sobie w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Po odjeździe posłów i wojewody wendeńskiego książę chwycił brzemienne troskami czoło w obie dłonie i począł chodzić szybkimi krokami po komnacie... Z zewnątrz dochodziły głosy wartowników szkockich i turkot odjeżdżających kolasek szlacheckich. Odjeżdżały tak szybko jakoś i pospiesznie, jakby zaraza padła na wspaniały kiejdański zamek. Straszliwy— niepokój targał duszę Radziwiłła. Zdawało mu się chwilami, że prócz niego jest jeszcze ktoś i chodzi za nim, i szepce mu do ucha: "Opuszczenie, ubóstwo, a do tego hańba..." Wszakże on, wojewoda wileński i hetman wielki, już był zdeptany i upokorzony! Kto by przypuszczał wczoraj, że w całej Koronie i Litwie, ba! w całym świecie, znajdzie się człowiek, który by śmiał zakrzyknąć mu do oczu: "Zdrajca!" A przecie on tego wysłuchał i żyw dotąd, i ci, którzy ów wyraz wymówili, żywi także. Może, gdyby wszedł do owej sali, w której odbywała się uczta, usłyszałby jeszcze, jak echo wśród gzymsów i pod sklepieniami powtarza: "Zdrajca! zdrajca!" I gniew szalony, wściekły chwytał chwilami za pierś oligarchy. Nozdrza jego rozdymały się, oczy ciskały błyskawice, żyły występowały na czole. Kto tu śmie stawiać opór jego woli?... Rozszalała myśl stawiała mu przed oczy obraz kar i mąk dla buntowników, którzy ośmielili się nie iść jak pies za jego nogami. I widział krew ich ściekającą z katowskich toporów, słyszał chrupot kości, łamanych kołem, i kąpał się, i lubował, i nasycał krwawymi widziadłami. Lecz gdy trzeźwiejsza rozwaga przypomniała mu, że za tymi buntownikami stoi wojsko, że nie można bezkarnie łbów im poskręcać, wówczas niepokój nieznośny, piekielny wracał i napełniał jego duszę, a ktoś znów poczynał szeptać mu do ucha: "Opuszczenie, ubóstwo, sąd i hańba..." Jakże to? Więc Radziwiłłowi nawet nie wolno stanowić o losie kraju? utrzymać go przy Janie Kazimierzu lub dać Karolowi Gustawowi? dać, przekazać, darować, komu zechce? Magnat spojrzał ze zdumieniem przed siebie. Więc cóż są Radziwiłłowie? więc czymże byli wczoraj? co mówiono powszechnie na Litwie?... Zali to wszystko było złudzeniem? Zali przy hetmanie wielkim nie stanie książę Bogusław ze swoimi pułkami, za nim wuj elektor brandenburski, a za wszystkimi trzema Karol Gustaw, król szwedzki, z całą zwycięską potęgą, przed którą niedawno jeszcze drżały Niemcy jak długie i szerokie? Toż i ta Rzeczpospolita Polska wyciąga ku nowemu panu ręce, i ona poddaje się na samą wieść o zbliżaniu się północnego lwa. Któż stawi opór tej sile niepohamowanej? Z jednej strony król szwedzki, elektor brandenburski, Radziwiłłowie, w potrzebie i Chmielnicki z całą potęgą, i hospodar wołoski, i Rakoczy siedmiogrodzki, pół niemal Europy! — z drugiej pan wojewoda witebski z panem Mirskim, z panem Stankiewiczem, z ową trójką szlachty przybyłej spod Łukowa i z kilku zbuntowanymi chorągwiami!... Co to jest? — żarty? krotofila?... Tu nagle książę zaczął się śmiać głośno: — Przez Lucypera i cały sejm piekielny, chybam oszalał!... Niech i wszyscy pójdą do wojewody witebskiego! Po chwili jednak twarz jego zasępiła się znowu: — Ci potężni tylko potężnych do spółki przypuszczą. Radziwiłł rzucający Litwę pod szwedzkie nogi będzie pożądany... Radziwiłł wzywający pomocy przeciw Litwie będzie lekceważony. — Co czynić? Oficerowie cudzoziemscy wytrwają przy nim, ale siły ich niedostateczne, i jeśli polskie chorągwie przejdą do wojewody witebskiego, wtedy on będzie miał losy kraju w ręku. Zresztą każdy z tych oficerów spełni wprawdzie rozkazy, ale nie poślubi sprawy radziwiłłowskiej całą duszą, nie odda się jej z zapałem, nie tylko jako żołnierz, lecz jako stronnik. Tu koniecznie trzeba mieć nie cudzoziemców, ale ludzi swoich, którzy by mogli pociągnąć innych nazwiskiem, męstwem, sławą, zuchwałym przykładem, gotowością na wszystko... Trzeba mieć w kraju stronników, choćby dla pozoru. Któż zaś z tych swoich opowiedział się przy księciu? Charłamp, stary, zużyty żołnierz, dobry do służby i do niczego więcej; Niewiarowski, nie lubiany w wojsku i bez wpływu; za nimi kilku innych mniejszego jeszcze znaczenia. Nikt z innych, nikt z takich, za którym by poszło wojsko, nikt z takich, który by mógł być propagatorem sprawy. Pozostawał Kmicic, młody, przedsiębiorczy, zuchwały, okryty wielką sławą rycerską, noszący znamienite nazwisko, stojący na czele potężnej chorągwi, częścią własnym kosztem wystawionej, człowiek jakby stworzony na wodza wszystkich zuchwałych i niespokojnych duchów na Litwie, a przy tym pełen zapału. Gdyby on chwycił się sprawy radziwiłłowskiej, to chwyciłby się jej z wiarą, jaką daje młodość, szedłby za swym hetmanem na ślepo i apostołowałby w jego imieniu, a taki apostoł znaczy więcej niż całe pułki, niż całe regimenty cudzoziemców. Swą wiarę potrafiłby wlać w serca młodego rycerstwa, pociągnąć je za sobą i wypełnić ludźmi i radziwiłłowski obóz. Lecz i on zawahał się widocznie. Nie rzucił wprawdzie swej buławy pod nogi hetmana, ale nie stanął przy nim w pierwszej chwili. "Na nikogo nie można liczyć, nikogo nie można być pewnym — pomyślał posępnie książę. -Wszyscy oni przejdą do wojewody witebskiego i nikt nie zechce się ze mną podzielić... — Hańbą! — poszepnęło sumienie. — Litwą! — odpowiedziała z drugiej strony pycha. W komnacie pociemniało, bo na knotach świec osiadły grzyby, jeno przez okna wpływało srebrne światło księżyca. Radziwiłł wpatrzył się w te blaski i zamyślił się głęboko. Z wolna poczęło się coś mącić w tych blaskach, wstawały jakieś postacie i coraz ich było więcej, aż w końcu ujrzał książę jakoby wojska idące ku sobie z górnych szlaków szeroką księżycową drogą. Idą pułki pancerne, husarskie i lekkie petyhorskie, las chorągwi płynie nad nimi, a na czele jedzie jakiś człowiek bez hełmu na głowie, widocznie triumfator wracający po wojnie zwycięskiej. Cisza naokoło, a książę słyszy wyraźnie głos wojska i ludu: "Vivat defensor patriae! vivat defensor patriae!" "Wojska zbliżają się coraz więcej; już twarz wodza można rozpoznać. Buławę trzyma w ręku; z liczby buńczuków można poznać, że to hetman wielki." — W imię Ojca i Syna ! — woła książę -to Sapieha, to wojewoda witebski ! A gdzie ja jestem? — i co mnie przeznaczono? — Hańbę! — szepce sumienie. — Litwę! — odpowiada pycha. Książę zaklasnął w dłonie; czuwający w przyległej komnacie Harasimowicz ukazał się natychmiast we drzwiach i zgiął się we dwoje. — Światła! — rzekł książę. Harasimowicz poobjaśniał knoty od świec, po czym wyszedł i po chwili wrócił ze świecznikiem w ręku. — Wasza książęca mość! — rzekł — czas na spoczynek, już drugie kury piały! — Nie chcę! — rzekł książę. — Zdrzemnąłem się i zmora mnie dusiła. Co tam nowego? — Jakiś szlachcic przywiózł list z Nieświeża od księcia krajczego, ale nie śmiałem wchodzić nie przyzwany. — Dawaj co prędzej list! Harasimowicz podał zapieczętowane pismo, książę otworzył i począł czytać, co następuje: "Niech Waszą Książęcą Mość Bóg broni i powstrzyma od takowych zamysłów, które wieczną hańbę i zniszczenie domowi naszemu przynieść mogą. Za sam takowy zamiar nie o panowaniu, ale o włosiennicy myśleć. Mnie też wielkość naszego domu na sercu leży, a najlepszy dowód w staraniach, jakie w Wiedniu czyniłem, abyśmy suffragia w sejmach Rzeszy mieć mogli. Ale ojczyzny ani pana swojego za żadne nagrody i potęgę ziemską nie zdradzę, abym zaś po takiej siejbie żniwa hańby za życia i potępienia po śmierci nie zebrał. Wejrzyj Wasza Ks. Mość na zasługi przodków i na sławę niepokalaną i opamiętaj się, na miłosierdzie boskie, póki czas po temu służy. Nieprzyjaciel, oblega mnie w Nieświeżu i nie wiem, zali to pismo dojdzie rąk Waszej Ks. Mości; ale chociaż każda chwila zgubą mi grozi, nie o ocalenie Boga proszę, jeno aby Waszą Ks. Mość od tych zamysłów powstrzymał i na drogę cnoty naprowadził. Choćby się już co złego uczyniło, jeszcze recedere wolno i prędką poprawą zgładzić grzechy potrzeba. A ode mnie nie spodziewajcie się pomocy, bo to z góry oświadczam, że bez względu na związek krwi ja siły swoje z panem podskarbim i z wojewodą witebskim połączę i oręż mój sto razy prędzej przeciw Waszej Ks. Mości zwrócę, zanimbym do tej haniebnej zdrady miał dobrowolnie przyłożyć ręki. Bogu Waszą Książęcą Mość polecam. Michał Kazimierz Radziwiłł, Książę na Nieświeżu i Ołyce, Krajczy W. Ks. Litewskiego." Hetman skończywszy list opuścił go na kolana i począł kiwać głową z bolesnym na twarzy uśmiechem. — I ten mnie opuszcza, własna krew mnie się wypiera za to, żem chciał dom nasz nie znanym dotąd blaskiem przyozdobić!... Ha! trudno! Pozostaje Bogusław, i ten mnie nie opuści... Z nami elektor i Carolus Gustavus, a kto nie chce siać, ten i zbierać nie będzie... — Hańby! — szepnęło sumienie. — Wasza książęca mość raczy dać odpowiedź? — pytał Harasimowicz. — Nie będzie odpowiedzi. — Mogęż odejść i pokojowych przysłać? — Czekaj... Czy warty pilno rozstawione? — Tak jest. — Ordynanse do chorągwi rozesłane? — Tak jest. — Co robi Kmicic? — Łbem o ścianę bił i krzyczał o potępieniu. Wił się jak piskorz. Chciał uciekać za Billewiczami, warty go nie puściły. Porwał się do szabli, musiano go związać. Teraz leży spokojnie. — Miecznik rosieński wyjechał? — Nie było rozkazu, żeby go wstrzymać. — Zapomniałem! — rzekł książę. — Otwórz okna, bo duszno i astma mnie dusi. Charłampowi powiedz, żeby do Upity po chorągiew ruszał i zaraz ją tu sprowadził. Pieniędzy mu dać, niech pierwszą ćwierć ludziom zapłaci i podochocić im pozwoli... Powiedz mu, że Dydkiemie w dożywocie po Wołodyjowskim weźmie. Astma mnie dusi... Czekaj! — Wedle rozkazu waszej książęcej mości. — Co robi Kmicic? — Jako rzekłem waszej książęcej mości, leży spokojnie. — Prawda! mówiłeś... Każ go tu przysłać. Potrzebuję z nim mówić. Więzy każ mu zdjąć. — Wasza książęca mość, to człowiek szalony... — Nie bój się, ruszaj! Harasimowicz wyszedł; książę zaś wyjął z weneckiego biurka pudełko z pistoletami, otworzył je i położył sobie pod ręką, na stole, przy którym usiadł. Po kwadransie czasu wszedł Kmicic wprowadzony przez czterech trabantów szkockich. Książę kazał odejść żołnierzom. Zostali sam na sam. Zdawało się, że nie ma ani jednej kropli krwi w twarzy junaka, tak była blada; oczy tylko świeciły mu gorączkowo, ale zresztą był spokojny, zrezygnowany, lubo zdawał się być pogrążony w bezgranicznej rozpaczy. Przez chwilę milczeli obaj. Przemówił pierwszy książę: — Przysiągłeś na krucyfiksie, że nie opuścisz mnie! — Potępiony będę, gdy tej przysięgi nie dotrzymam; potępiony będę, gdy jej dotrzymam! — rzekł Kmicic. -Wszystko mi jedno! — Choćbym cię do złego prowadził, nie ty będziesz odpowiadał. — Przed miesiącem groziły mi sądy i kary za zabójstwa... dziś wydaje mi się, żem wonczas był niewinny jak dziecko! — Nim wyjdziesz z tej komnaty, będziesz się czuł rozgrzeszony ze wszystkich swych win dawniejszych — rzekł książę. Nagle zmieniwszy ton spytał z pewną poufałą dobrodusznością. — Co też sądzisz, co ja powinienem był uczynić wobec dwóch nieprzyjaciół, stokroć potężniejszych, przeciwko którym obronić tego kraju nie mogłem? — Zginąć! — odpowiedział szorstko Kmicic. — Zazdrościć wam, żołnierzom, którym wolno tak łatwo zrzucić gniotące brzemię. Zginąć! Kto śmierci w oczy patrzył i nie boi się jej, temu nic prostszego w świecie. Was głowa nie boli o to i żadnemu na myśl nie przyjdzie, że gdybym ja teraz wojnę zaciekłą rozniecił i nie zawarłszy układu zginął, tedyby kamień na kamieniu z tego kraju nie pozostał. Nie daj Bóg, aby się to stało, bo i w niebie nie znalazłaby dusza moja spoczynku. O, terque quaterque beati, którzy możecie zginąć!... Zali to myślisz, że i mnie żywot już nie cięży, żem niegłodny wiekuistego snu i odpocznienia? Ale trzeba kielich żółci i goryczy wychylić do dna. Trzeba ratować ten nieszczęśliwy kraj i dla jego ratunku pod nowym ugiąć się ciężarem. Niech zazdrośni posądzają mnie o pychę, niech mówią, że ojczyznę zdradzam dlatego, aby siebie wynieść — Bóg mnie widzi, Bóg sądzi, czy pragnę tego wyniesienia i czybym się nie zrzekł, gdyby inaczej być mogło... Znajdźcież wy,, którzy mnie odstępujecie, środek ratunku; wskażcie drogę wy, którzyście mnie zdrajcą mianowali, a dziś jeszcze podrę ten dokument i wszystkie chorągwie ze snu rozbudzę, aby na nieprzyjaciela ruszyć. Kmicic milczał. — No! czemu milczysz? — zawołał podniesionym głosem Radziwiłłczynię cię na moim miejscu hetmanem wielkim i wojewodą wileńskim, a ty nie giń, bo to nie sztuka, ale ratuj kraj: broń województw zajętych, pomścij popioły Wilna, broń Żmudzi przeciw szwedzkiemu najściu, ba! Broń całej Rzeczypospolitej, wyżeń z granic wszystkich nieprzyjaciół!... Porwij się samotrzeć na tysiące i nie giń!... i nie giń, bo ci nie wolno, ale ratuj kraj !. . . — Nie jestem hetmanem i wojewodą wileńskim — odparł Kmicic— i co do mnie nie należy, to nie moja głowa... Ale jeśli chodzi o to, by się porwać samotrzeć na tysiące, to się porwę! — Słuchaj tedy, żołnierzu: skoro nie twoja głowa ma ratować kraj, to zostaw to mojej i ufaj! — Nie mogę! — rzekł ze ściśniętymi zębami Kmicic. Radziwiłł potrząsnął głową : — Nie liczyłem na tamtych, spodziewałem się tego, co się stało, alem się na tobie zawiódł. Nie przerywaj i słuchaj... Postawiłem cię na nogi, uwolniłem od sądu i od kary, przygarnąłem do serca jak syna. Czy wiesz dlaczego? Bom myślał, że masz duszę śmiałą, do wielkich przedsięwzięć gotową. Potrzebowałem takich ludzi, tego nie ukrywam. Nie było koło mnie nikogo, kto by śmiał w słońce spojrzeć nieulękłym okiem... Byli ludzie małego ducha i małej fantazji. Takim nie ukazuj nigdy innej drogi, jak ta, po której oni sami i ich ojcowie chodzić zwykli, bo cię zakraczą, że ich na manowce prowadzisz. A przecie gdzie, jeżeli nie do przepaści, doszliśmy wszyscy owymi starymi drogami? Co się dzieje z tą Rzecząpospolitą, która niegdyś światu przegrażać mogła? Tu książę głowę wziął w ręce i powtórzył po trzykroć: — Boże! Boże! Boże!... Po chwili tak mówił dalej: — Nadeszły czasy gniewu bożego, czasy takich klęsk i takiego upadku, że zwykłymi sposoby już nam się nie podnieść z tej choroby, a gdy ja chcę użyć nowych, jedynie salutem przynieść mogących, tedy mnie opuszczają nawet ci, na których gotowość liczyłem, którzy powinni mi byli ufać, którzy mi ufność na krucyfiksie zaprzysięgli... Przez krew i rany Chrystusa! Zali ty myślisz, że ja na wieki poddałem się pod protekcję Karola Gustawa, że ja ten kraj naprawdę myślę ze Szwecją połączyć, że ten układ, za który zdrajcą mnie okrzyknięto, dłużej jak rok trwać będzie?... Czegoż to spoglądasz zdumionymi oczyma?... Więcej się jeszcze zdumiejesz, gdy wszystkiego wysłuchasz... Więcej się przerazisz, bo tu stanie się coś takiego, czego nikt się nie domyśla, nikt nie przypuszcza, czego umysł zwyczajnego człeka objąć nie zdoła. Ale mówię ci, nie drżyj, bo w tym zbawienie tego kraju, nie cofaj się, bo gdy nikogo nie znajdę do pomocy, tedy może zginę, ale ze mną zginie Rzeczpospolita i wy wszyscy — na wieki ! Ja jeden uratować ją mogę, ale na to muszę zgnieść i zdeptać wszystkie przeszkody. Biada temu, kto mi się oprze, bo sam Bóg go przeze mnie zetrze, czy to będzie pan wojewoda witebski, czy pan podskarbi Gosiewski, czy wojsko, czy szlachta oporna. Chcę ratować ojczyznę, i wszystkie drogi, wszystkie sposoby do tego mi dobre... Rzym w chwilach klęski mianował dyktatorów — takiej, ba! większej, trwalszej władzy mi potrzeba... Nie pycha mnie do niej ciągnie kto się czuje na siłach, niech ją za mnie bierze! Ale gdy nie ma nikogo, ja ją wezmę, chyba mi te mury pierwej upadną na głowę!.. To rzekłszy książę wyciągnął obie ręce do góry, jakby naprawdę chciał podeprzeć walące się sklepienia, i było w nim coś tak olbrzymiego, że Kmicic otworzył szeroko oczy i patrzył nań, jakby go nigdy dotąd nie widział — a na koniec spytał zmienionym głosem : — Dokąd wasza książęca mość dążysz?... Czego chcesz?... — Chcę... korony! — zakrzyknął Radziwiłł. — Jezus Maria!... Nastała chwila głuchej ciszy — jeno puszczyk na wieży zamkowej począł się śmiać przeraźliwie. — Słuchaj — rzekł książę — czas powiedzieć ci wszystko... Rzeczpospolita ginie... i zginąć musi. Nie masz dla niej na ziemi ratunku. Chodzi o to, by naprzód ten kraj, tę naszą ojczyznę bliższą, ocalić z rozbicia... a potem... potem wszystko odrodzić z popiołów, jako się feniks odradza... Ja to uczynię... i tę koronę, której chcę, włożę jako ciężar na głowę, by z onej wielkiej mogiły żywot nowy wyprowadzić... Nie drżyj! ziemia się nie rozpada, wszystko stoi na dawnym miejscu, jeno czasy nowe przychodzą... Oddałem ten kraj Szwedom, aby ich orężem drugiego nieprzyjaciela pohamować, wyżenąć go z granic, odzyskać, co stracone, i w jego własnej stolicy mieczem traktat wymusić... Słyszysz ty mnie? Ale w onej skalistej, głodnej Szwecji nie masz dość ludzi, dość sił, dość szabel, aby tę niezmierną Rzeczpospolitą zagarnąć. Mogą zwyciężyć raz i drugi nasze wojsko; utrzymać nas w posłuszeństwie nie zdołają... Gdyby każdym dziesięciu ludziom tutejszym dodać za strażnika jednego Szweda, jeszcze by dla wielu dziesiątków strażników nie stało... I Karol Gustaw wie o tym dobrze, i nie chce, i nie może zagarnąć całej Rzeczypospolitej... Zajmie Prusy Królewskie, część Wielkopolski co najwięcej — i tym się będzie kontentował. Ale aby owymi nabytkami mógł na przyszłe czasy bezpiecznie władnąć, musi sojusz Korony z nami rozerwać, bo inaczej nie osiedziałby się w tamtych prowincjach. Cóż się więc stanie z tym krajem? Komu go oddadzą? Oto, jeśli ja odrzucę tę koronę, którą mi Bóg i fortuna na głowę kładą, tedy oddadzą go temu, kto go w tej chwili istotnie opanował... Lecz Karol Gustaw nierad tego czynić, by sąsiedzkiej potęgi zbytnio nie utuczyć i groźnego sobie nieprzyjaciela nie stworzyć. Chyba, że ja koronę odrzucę, wówczas musi tak być... Zali więc mam prawo ją odrzucać? Zali mogę pozwolić, aby stało się to, co ostatnią zgubą grozi? Po raz dziesiąty i setny pytam: gdzie inny środek ratunku? Niech się więc dzieje wola boża! Biorę ten ciężar na ramiona. Szwedzi są za mną, elektor, nasz krewny, pomoc przyrzeka. Uwolnię kraj od wojny! Od zwycięstw i rozszerzenia granic rozpocznę panowanie domu mego. Zakwitnie spokój i pomyślność, ogień nie będzie pali łwsi i miast. Tak będzie i tak być musi... Tak mi dopomóż Bóg i święty Krzyż — bo czuję w sobie siłę i moc z nieba mi daną, bo chcę szczęścia tej krainy, bo nie tu jeszcze koniec moich zamysłów... I na te światła niebieskie przysięgam, na te drgające gwiazdy, że niech jeno sił i zdrowia mi starczy, a cały ten gmach walący się dzisiaj odbuduję na nowo i potężniejszym niż dotąd go uczynię. Ogień bił ze źrenic i oczu księcia i całą jego postać otaczał jakiś blask niezwykły. — Wasza książęca mość! — zakrzyknął Kmicic — umysł objąć tego nie może, głowa pęka, oczy boją się patrzyć przed siebie! — Potem — mówił dalej Radziwiłł, jakby idąc za dalszym biegiem własnych myśli — potem... Jana Kazimierza nie pozbawią Szwedzi państwa ni panowania, ale go w Mazowszu i Małopolsce zostawią Bóg mu nie dał potomstwa. Potem przyjdzie elekcja... Kogóż na tron wybiorą, jeśli chcą dalszy sojusz z Litwą utrzymać? Kiedyż to tamta Korona doszła do potęgi i zgniotła moc krzyżacką? Oto gdy na jej tronie zasiadł Władysław Jagiełło. I teraz tak będzie... Polacy nie mogą kogo innego na tron powołać, jeno tego, kto tu będzie panował. Nie mogą i nie uczynią tego, bo zginą, bo im między Niemcami i Turczynem powietrza w piersi nie stanie, gdy i tak rak kozacki pierś tę toczy! Nie mogą ! Ślepy, kto tego nie widzi; głupi, kto tego nie rozumie! A wówczas obie krainy znowu się połączą i zleją się w jedną potęgę w domu moim! Wówczas obaczym, czy oni królikowie skandynawscy ostoją się przy dzisiejszych pruskich i wielkopolskich nabytkach. Wówczas powiem im: "quos ego!" i tą stopą wychudłe żebra im przycisnę, i stworzę taką potęgę, jakiej świat nie widział, o jakiej dzieje nie pisały, a może do Konstantynopola krzyż, miecz i ogień poniesiem i grozić będziem nieprzyjaciołom, spokojni wewnątrz! Wielki Boże, który obracasz gwiazd kręgi, dajże mi ocalić tę nieszczęsną krainę na chwałę Twoją i całego chrześcijaństwa, dajże mi ludzi, którzy by zrozumieli myśl moją i do zbawienia chcieli rękę przyłożyć. Otom jest!... Tu książę rozłożył ręce i oczy podniósł do góry: — Ty mnie widzisz! Ty mnie sądzisz!... — Mości książę! Mości książę! — zawołał Kmicic. — Idź! opuść mnie! rzuć mi buzdygan pod nogi! — złam przysięgę! przezwij zdrajcą!... Niech w tej koronie cierniowej, którą mi na głowę włożono, żadnego ciernia nie zbraknie! Zgubcie kraj, pogrążcie go w przepaść, odtrąćcie rękę, która go zbawić może, i na sąd boży idźcie... Tam niechaj nas rozsądzą... Kmicic rzucił się na kolana przed Radziwiłłem. — Mości książę! ja z tobą do śmierci! ojcze ojczyzny! zbawco! Radziwiłł złożył mu obie ręce na głowie i znów nastała chwila milczenia. Jeno puszczyk śmiał się ciągle na wieży. — Wszystko otrzymasz, czegoś pragnął i pożądał — rzekł uroczyście książę. — Nic cię nie minie, a więcej spotka, niż ci ojciec i matka życzyli... Wstań, przyszły hetmanie wielki i wojewodo wileński!... Na niebie poczęło świtać. Kategoria:Potop